Another, together
by Fayress
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif, Harry n'est ni un héros ni un orphelin. Dans un autre monde, son double n'a jamais eu de problème avec un dénommé Voldemort, il n'a jamais existé. Dans cet réalité, il n'est qu'un garçon de seize ans banal, sans réel problème autre que son adolescence. Et puis lorsqu'un jour ces univers se croisent, c'est une catastrophe dimensionnelle qui se prépare.
1. Chapter 1, 2, 3

Info : Première fois que je m'essaie a de l'écriture, basé sur une idée que j'ai depuis longtemps. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir a la lire que moi a l'écrire. Ne soyez pas gentil dans vos commentaires, je veux m'améliorer. Je posterai les chapitres 3 par 3, ils sont court, en version un peu tranche de vie. Bisous !

Pairing : DMHP, HPGW, principalement. Personnages OOC, univers alternatif.

Disclamer : Aucun personnage de m'appartient, l'univers ainsi que l'histoire est a J.K Rowling.

* * *

Dans un univers alternatif, Harry n'est ni un héros ni un orphelin. Dans un autre monde, son double n'a jamais eu de problème avec un dénommé Voldemort, il n'a jamais existé. Dans cet réalité, il n'est qu'un garçon de seize ans banal, sans réel problème autre que son adolescence. Et puis lorsqu'un jour ces univers se croisent, c'est une catastrophe dimensionnelle qui se prépare.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

Épuisé, Harry essuya son front couvert de suie avec le vieux T-shirt de Dudley qu'il portait. Nettoyer la cheminée l'avait toujours profondément agacé, ayant l'impression que plus il nettoyait la cendre plus celle-ci se multipliait. Il ne voyait jamais la fin de sa corvée. Le fait de voir son gros cousin manger un sachet de chips au ketchup devant la télé à quelques mètres de lui n'arrangeait rien.

La tante pétunia avait prévu d'acheter un nouveau salon ce mois-ci, celui qu'ils avaient depuis maintenant dix ans se faisant trop vieux. Ce matin-là, les meubles de bois avaient disparu dans la camionnette de Vernon tandis que Harry s'était activé à repeindre les murs du salon en blanc. Et voilà maintenant qu'il devait nettoyer cette satanée cheminée pour que la maison soit bien propre lorsque le nouveau mobilier sera arrivé. En plus d'être considéré comme un elfe de maison, il n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre sous peine de dormir à la belle étoile ; et ce n'était pas une métaphore. La dernière fois qu'il avait envoyée promener Dudley parce qu'il mettait un peu plus de temps dans la douche que d'habitude, son oncle l'avait fait coucher dehors alors qu'il n'avait pu se vêtir que d'un T-shirt trop grand. Le gros rhume qu'il eut le lendemain le persuada de ne pas recommencer à se rebeller.

Heureusement pour lui, les vacances d'été touchaient à sa fin et il allait pouvoir retourner à Pourdlard, sa vraie maison. Il ne pourrait sûrement jamais considérer la maison de ses oncles comme un havre de paix : il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour vivre dans un cagibi si celui-ci se trouvait loin d'eux.

La journée se continua ainsi, dans la morosité habituelle de ses corvées. Il avait passé bien dix minutes à retirer la suie sous ses ongles avant d'aller désherber le jardin. La tante pétunia ne supportait pas que les mauvaises herbes empiètent sur son magnifique parterre de fleurs. Le brun ne trouvait pas vraiment d'intérêt pour les fleurs, mais il accomplissait son travail avec précision, se disant qu'un jour cette compétence pourrait lui servir en botanique.

La nuit et son sommeil réparateur attira Harry comme un aimant. Il mangea à peine son sandwich composé d'une seule tranche de fromage avant de s'écrouler sur son lit. Comme à son habitude, il se roula en boule alors qu'il tendait l'oreille vers l'extérieur, la fenêtre grande ouverte. Les grillons le bercèrent et il alla trouver un sommeil réparateur tant attendu.

Cette journée, manquant cruellement d'intérêt, se retrouva être la dernière journée d'Harry dans cette dimension. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était la proie d'une faille qui allait l'emmener dans un endroit qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné : chez lui.

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

Harry n'avait jamais vraiment détesté ses parents. Bon d'accord, il l'avait sûrement dit une ou deux fois lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien compris à ses problèmes, mais il avait toujours aimé entendre sa mère lui dire d'aller se coiffer ou discuter avec son père des soucis que le ministère de la magie avait en ce moment. C'était sûrement ces petites complicités qui lui permettait de prendre conscience de la proximité qu'il avait avec ses parents. Cela dit, en tant que fils unique, il s'était toujours senti un peu seul. Il aurait aimé avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur qu'il aurait pu taquiner. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ses connaissances. Cela dit, ses parents avaient été clairs : malheureusement, Lily ne pouvait plus enfanter.

« De toute façon, tu les bien assez costauds pour compenser un autre enfant. » Avait dit Lily avec un sourire mélancolique lorsque Harry avait abordé le douloureux sujet, quelques jours après ses quatorze ans.

Il était vrai que le brun avait toujours été grand et musculeux : A l'âge de treize ans, sa taille avait dépassé le mètre quatre vingt dix. De plus, le fait d'être sélectionné comme gardien dans l'équipe de Griffondor dès sa deuxième année à Poudlard l'avait poussé à se mettre à la musculation. Il pouvait sans mentir affirmer qu'il était bien fait ; il n'avait jamais eu de problème pour trouver une petite amie.

Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait fait des recherches sur la possibilité de soigner sa mère. Il avait simplement imaginé une vie où il aurait pu aimer un nouveau membre de sa famille. Têtu, brutal et sans doute inconscient, il avait simplement essayé. Il ne savait simplement pas qu'il allait ouvrir une faille dimensionnelle, qu'il allait à la fois rétablir un ordre naturel ainsi que briser à jamais un monde tout entier. Ce garçon-là voulait simplement se sentir moins seul.

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla ce jour-là, le sauveur qu'il avait un jour été avait fini par mourir : Il ne le savait pas encore, mais il n'avait plus rien d'un sauveur à présent que personne n'avait plus besoin d'être sauvé.

Il s'éveilla à l'aube, la morsure du froid le glaçant jusqu'à l'os. Il se surprit à être entièrement nu devant une grande maison dont il ne pouvait que voir l'immense porte d'entrée en bois d'ébène.

Il se leva, gêné de se retrouver ainsi exposé ; il cacha sa nudité comme il put d'une main et de l'autre appuya sur la sonnette de la maison. Tout son corps tremblait de froid, comme s'il avait passé la nuit dans un frigo. Jamais une attente n'avait été aussi longue, jamais une journée n'avait commencé aussi étrangement. Surtout lorsqu'une copie presque conforme de son père lui ouvrit la porte.

« Bonj... merlin ! » fit l'homme en écarquillant les yeux. Des yeux verts émeraudes, les même que les siens.

« J-je... j'ai... enf-c'est... » Bredouilla Harry alors que ses propres yeux étaient maintenant aussi écarquillés que son vis a vis.

Comme si un instinct le poussait à le faire, le plus grand brun vint enlever son t-shirt et le tendit au plus petit qui s'en vêtit prestement, l'air plus surpris qu'embarrassé.

« Maman ! On a un problème je pense! » Cria le brun dans la maisonnée alors qu'il faisait signe au brun de rentrer.

« Qui es-ce ? » Demanda une voix au loin, faisant rater plusieurs battement de cœur a Harry qui tirait son t-shirt vers le bas.

« Tu devrais venir voir... je peux pas vraiment expliquer. » répondit le brun en se grattant l'arrière du crane, son air fatigué totalement remplacée par de l'anxiété.

« Qu'es qui se... Merlin ! » fit Lily Potter en arrivant dans l'entrée, les mains plaquée sur sa bouche.

Le plus choqué des trois était tout de même le petit Harry, à la fois surpris, gêné et mortifié, son visage se teintant d'un rouge inquiétant alors que sa respiration se faisait erratique. Son instinct maternel aidant, Lily alla soutenir le brun par les épaules tandis que ce dernier hyper ventilait littéralement.

« Viens, viens t'asseoir. Harry appelle ton père tout de suite ! » fit la rousse alors qu'elle conduisait vers le fauteuil un autre brun en pleine crise de panique.

« Respire doucement, calme toi, doucement. » Répétait elle alors que le brun la fixait totalement et profondément choqué par ce que ses yeux lui montrait.

« M-mais qu'es... qui... c'es-ce n'est... pour- » tentait avec peine de dire Harry, son cerveau ne semblant pas comprendre du tout ce qu'il se passait. « Je vais vomir. » fit il alors que son teint devenait de plus en plus pâle.

Aussi rapide qu'une mère en panique, Lily transforma d'un coup de baguette le livre sur la table basse en une bassine qu'elle disposa devant le brun qui ne se priva pas pour rendre la bile qui avait remonté son estomac. Elle lui remonta les mèches sur son front à présent couvert de sueur et caressa doucement son dos.

Les larmes aux yeux et la bile en moins, le brun s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main et renversa sa tête en arrière sur le canapé.

« Merlin... » Soupira t-il alors qu'il reprenait une respiration plus normale. « Je ne rêve vraiment pas... »

« Je sais que... je sais que c'est difficile de parler, mais il faut que je sache qui... qui tu es. » fit Lily avec une voix enrouée, comme si une fois la panique passée elle semblait sur le point de pleurer.

« Harry... Harry Potter. » Répondit le concerné sans bouger de sa position, n'osant pas regarder a nouveau ce visage si familier mais qui lui était pourtant tant inconnu. « Et vous, soit c'est une hallucination soit vous êtes le portrait craché de ma mère décédé. »

« Tu... ne peux peux pas être Harry Potter. » Répondit l'autre brun alors qu'il revenait accompagné de son père. « Je suis Harry Potter. »

« Mais James ! Comment... comment peut il autant nous ressembler ? » Demanda t-elle, les yeux encore embué de larmes qu'elle tentait de ne pas laisser couler.

« Je ne sais pas ma douce... Polynectar ? Glamour ? » Supposa James qui venait d'entrer, les yeux obstinément fixé sur le nouveau venu, le visage entièrement fermé.

Ils restèrent longtemps à s'observer, sans bouger, dans le silence. Harry, le plus grand, était rapidement aller chercher un autre t-shirt et semblait maintenant en proie à une honte qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Il était persuadé que si un brun pareil était là, c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il n'avait pas vraiment tort.

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore. » fit James au bout d'un moment, le regard vague.

« Oui, oui ! » Répondit le petit Harry en hochant rapidement de la tête. Une tête familière ne lui ferait pas de mal, il ne se sentait pas vraiment a son aise ici.


	2. Chapter 4, 5, 6

CHAPITRE 4

En vue du ton qu'avait pris James lorsqu'il l'avait appelé par le biais de sa cheminette, Albus n'avait pas hésité une seconde a abandonner quelques heures son poste de directeur pour se rendre immédiatement a Godric's Hollow. Néanmoins, il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de trouver un autre Potter dans leur maison.

« Un Potter, Albus ! Comment ce serait possible ? Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il est la, on peux donc dire qu'il n'y a pas de polynectar. Et un sort de glamour ne peux pas donner ce résultat la ! » fit James en faisant les cent pas dans sa cuisine.

« Voyons James, je sais bien a quoi tu penses mais c'est impossible tu comprends ? » répondit le vieux sorcier avec un air désolé. « Il doit y avoir une explication plus logique. »

« Et bien trouvez la ! Parce que ce que je vois là, moi, c'est qu'on pourrait très bien le prendre pour mon fils ! »

De l'autre coté de la porte, personne ne ratait l'échange qu'il y avait entre les deux hommes et chacun semblait en proie a un conflit intérieur.

« _Ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas lui..._ » Se répétait Lily en fixant le sol, l'air complètement perdu.

« _C'est de ma faute, j'aurai jamais du lancer ce sort. »_ Remuait le grand brun en jouant avec le col de son t-shirt.

« Il faut que je parle a Dumbledore. » fit le petit brun a voix haute, faisant sursauter ses deux vis a vis.

« Oui, oui bien sûr. » Répondit Lily, surprise d'être interrompue dans ses pensées. « Albus, pouvez vous venir ? » Cria t-elle en direction de la cuisine.

« J'arrive ma chère. » fit le vieux sorcier en passant la porte. « Qui a t-il ? »

« Ce... ce jeune homme voudrait vous parler. »

« En privé, si cela ne vous dérange pas. » Précisa le brun alors qu'il tournait sa tête vers la cheminée.

Lorsqu'il fut seul avec Dumbledore, il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglot. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi ses parents décédés semblaient plus réels que jamais ? Pourquoi un autre garçon qui avait le même prénom que lui était là ? Pourquoi il y avait tant de personnes qui semblaient ne pas être si surpris que ça de le voir ici ? Tant de questions sans personne pour y répondre tandis que des scénarios plus catastrophique les uns que les autres se créaient dans son esprit.

Une fois que ses larmes commencèrent a se tarir, il osa prendre la parole devant un Dumbledore plus silencieux que jamais.

« Est-ce que je suis mort ? Est-ce que tout ceci est réel ? » Demanda t'il avec un soupir résigné.

« Mon garçon, tout ce que tu peux voir actuellement n'est pas le fruit de ton imagination. » Répondit avec patience le vieux sorcier alors qu'il s'asseyait a ses côtés.

« Que se passe t-il alors ? Où sont ma tante et mon oncle ? Pourquoi y a t'il mes parents décédés en pleine forme dans la pièce d'à côté ? Pourquoi un garçon qui se dit porter MON prénom est avec eux ? » Reprit il d'un air halluciné, car bien qu'habitué aux situations improbables, tout cela sortait même d'une réalité magiquement impossible.

« Tu n'aurais jamais du revenir mon garçon. » Murmura Dumbledore, si bien que Harry ne l'entendit presque pas. « Très bien, je vais t'expliquer la situation. Ce monde n'est pas le tiens, tu es ici dans un univers alternatif. Tu n'as pas ta place là où un autre Harry est déjà là. »

« Vous parlez d'un univers où mes parents ne seraient pas mort ? Où Voldemort ne les aurait pas tué ? »

Au nom du Seigneur des ténèbres, Dumbledore se tendit imperceptiblement mais assez pour que Harry le remarque, habitué depuis trop longtemps a côtoyer ce sorcier.

« Ah, le nom de Voldemort vous dit bien quelque chose ! » fit Harry d'un air un peu fou. « Il existe donc aussi ici, dans cette réalité. Et qui a t-il tué a la place ? »

« Personne mon garçon. Je connais en effet ce dénommé Voldemort, mais il n'existe pas dans ce monde et je n'ai moi même jamais pu le voir de mes yeux. »

Harry resta silencieux, essayant d'analyser la situation alors que son cerveau semblait avoir pressé le bouton off.

« Et bien trouvez un moyen de me renvoyer là bas et lancez moi un oubliette. Je ne veux pas garder ce souvenir de mes parents. Je n'ai pas envie de les perdre encore une fois. » fit il d'un ton sombre, la mine basse.

« Voilà le problème mon garçon. Je ne peux actuellement pas te renvoyer la bas pour le moment. » Répondit Albus d'un sur un ton las. « Je ne peux pas t'expliquer les détails mais tu vas devoir rester ici quelques temps. »

« Comme d'habitude, je n'ai jamais aucune explication. Dumbledore, toujours le même hein ? »

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

« Il va rester ici ? Avec nous ? Alors que vous connaissez très bien notre situation ?! Vous avez perdu la tête ! » vociféra Lily, les poings tant serré que les jointures de ses doigts commençaient a devenir blanches. « Tout ceci est votre faute ! Nous avons mit du temps mais nous avions fini par nous y faire ! Ne revenez pas nous narguer maintenant ! »

« Lily, ma chère. » Commença Dumbledore avec patience. « Vous savez très bien que je n'y suis pour rien. »

« Techniquement si, Dumbledore ! Techniquement tout est absolument de VOTRE faute ! »

« Et je ne puis que m'excuser pour ça. Mais il faut que vous sachiez qu'en aucun cas je n'ai voulu vous infliger une plus grande peine en le faisant revenir. Je n'y suis pour rien et personne ne sait encore pourquoi il est ici. » Répondit tristement le sorcier alors qu'il caressait sa barbe d'un air las.

« Eh bien je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver, pour vous répondre honnêtement. » fit la rousse en reniflant, laissant malgré elle quelques larmes courir le long de ses joues. « J'ai l'impression de côtoyer un fantôme. »

« Dites vous que cela ne durera pas longtemps, d'autant plus que je compte le faire venir a Poudlard. Vous n'aurez pas de contact prolongé avec lui. »

« Je ne pense pas a moi Albus. » lança Lily d'un ton froid. « Harry n'est pas au courant et il ne devait jamais le savoir. Mon enfant est fort physiquement, mais il ne se remettra jamais d'un tel choc émotionnel. Ne lui en parlez pas. »

« Comme vous voudrez. »

Plus haut, dans la chambre de Harry, les deux vis a vis se jaugeaient du regard, incertain de la façon dont ils devaient commencer la conversation. Le plus petit était assis tailleur sur le lit, ses pensées vagabondant, sombrement.

"Écoute, commença l'autre qui lui faisais face, assis dans la même position sur son tapis, je crois que tout ceci est ma faute" Fit il la mine déconfite, se rongeant un ongle.

"Comment cela pourrait être ta faute ? Je n'ai juste jamais eu de chance dans ma vie..."

"J'ai... toujours voulu avoir un frère ou une sœur, mais ma mère ne plus avoir d'enfant. J'ai trouvé dans un livre un moyen de soigner l'infertilité. Mais je pense que je me suis mal renseigner."

"Tu crois ?" Répondit Harry avec une grimace.

"Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas t'arracher a ta vie. Je pensais juste..."

"Je sais a quoi tu devais penser. Tu oublies que je suis toi. Agir en premier hein ? Stupide griffondor."

Le plus grand releva ses yeux vers son homologue, l'air perdu. Il vit se dessiner un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son autre moi, le regard vague.

"Je ne t'en veux pas." Fit il, absent. Puis, avisant le sourcil levé de son vis a vis, se rattrapa. "Bon, d'accord, je t'en veux un peu. Mais je peux comprendre ce qui t'es passé par la tête. Si il y avait eu un seul moyen de voir mes parents, j'aurais tout tenté, quitte a en mourir."

"Tu es heureux de les voirs ? Enfin je sais que tes vrais parents, enfin la Lily qui t'as mit au monde est décédé, mais ils sont en quelques sortes aussi tes parents."

"Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas envie de subir leur pertes une deuxième fois, tu comprends ?"

"Oui bien sur. Répondit le brun avec une moue coupable, incertain de l'attitude qu'il devait adopter. Est-ce que... Non rien, ça ne me regarde pas après tout."

"Non vas y, dit moi ? Au point ou j'en suis."

"Tu te souviens de la mort de tes parents ?" Demanda t'il avec un air triste. "Je ne pourrais pas imaginer ce que je ressentirai s'ils disparaissaient."

"En vérité... oui et non. J'avais un an, alors les souvenirs sont flou. Seuls les sons me sons revenu, la première fois que j'ai croisé un détraqueur."

Son homologue grimaça. "Je vois, je n'ai jamais aimé ces bêtes la non plus." Il marqua une pause, puis repris. "Qui es Voldemort ? J'ai entendu ce nom quand tu parlais a Dumbledore."

Le plus petit ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'expliquer ça. Il s'étira longuement et entreprit de fixer le sol.

"C'est le tueur de mes parents. La raison qui fait que ma vie est pourri. La seule personne au monde que je tuerai de mes mains. Ou qui me tuera."

"Comment un seul homme peut changer la vie d'une personne a ce point ?"

"On ne parle pas d'un homme banal. Cet homme là est le plus grand mage noir que la terre n'est jamais porté. Dire que au moment ou je parle, il y a des gens qui espèrent que je vais les sauver... c'est tellement frustrant !" Ragea t'il, ses traits crispés. "Le pire c'est que je ne peux vraiment pas t'en vouloir. J'ai l'impression que..."

"Tu fais parti de moi." Répondit l'autre, un pauvre sourire au lèvre.

"Tu le sens aussi ?" Fit il, surpris.

"Depuis que tu as franchi la porte de la maison."

Il s'observèrent longuement, perdu, bercé par un silence oppressant. Comme si ils avaient été dissocié. Comme si en réalité, ils ne devaient faire qu'un.

"Les garçons ! Pouvez vous descendre ?" Fit la voix de Lily depuis le bas des escaliers.

"Allons y." Fit le plus grand en se levant.

Harry du réprimer un frisson alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il avait tant rêvé qu'une scène pareil n'arrive. Que sa mère l'appelle. Qu'elle lui fasse a manger. Qu'elle l'embrasse sur la tempe. Il était tellement jaloux de ce Harry, tellement envieux de la vie qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il renifla bruyamment et suivis son vis a vis dans les escaliers, sans un mot.

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

"Tu es tellement mince et petit !" Fit Lily alors qu'elle inspectait un Harry rougissant, les mains crispé sur la table.

"Écoute mon grand, repris t'elle d'un air triste, je suis désolé de t'infliger ça mais Dumbledore nous a demander que tu restes ici le temps qu'il... trouve un moyen d'arranger ça. Dans tout les cas si en septembre il ne trouve rien, tu iras juste a Poudlard et tu ne nous verras plus. Je ne veux pas..."

"Ca va. Coupa Harry avec un petit sourire. J'ai réfléchit et... je ne vous ai jamais connu. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et peut être que c'est la seule fois de ma vie que je peux vous voir en chair et en os. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas mes vrais parents, mais vous êtes comme eux alors... ça me va. Je resterai, si cela ne vous dérange pas."

"Non, bien sur que non !" Fit un peu trop joyeusement l'autre Harry, alors qu'il envoyait des œillades peu discrètes a son père.

"Voyons nous comme une famille le temps que ça dure. Je sais que ça a du être très dur pour toi de nous... de perdre tes parents." Fit Lily alors qu'elle passait une main délicate dans les cheveux indomptable d'Harry qui était en vérité a deux doigts de pleurer.

"Pourquoi tu ne nous parlerai pas un peu de toi Harry ?" Lança James qui ouvrit la bouche pour la toute première fois, le visage fermé.

Impressionné, Harry déglutit. "Dumbledore vous a expliqué a peu près. Mes... parents sont morts a cause d'un mage noir lorsque j'étais jeune, j'ai été élevé par tante Pétunia et..."

"Ma sœur ?" Coupa Lily, choquée. "Ma sœur t'as gardé avec elle ?"

Harry lui adressa un faux sourire, la mine sombre. "Oh, ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur, elle me l'a bien fait comprendre."

Le silence pris place, chacun essayant de débattre avec ses propres pensées.

"Tu jouais au Quidditch ?" Fit le plus grand Harry, souhaitant partir sur un sujet plus léger.

"Et comment !" Fit son homologue avec un sourire fier. "Je suis l'attrapeur de Griffondor depuis ma première année !"

"Oh comme..."

"Papa, je sais." fini Harry avec un sourire nostalgique, repensant a la fois où il avait vu la coupe de son père dans la salle des trophées.

"Mon éclair de feu !" Reprit il avec une moue déçu. "Sirius !" Reprit il encore avec espoir. "Il est en vie pas vrai ? Je veux dire, vous le voyez toujours ?"

"Bien sur." Fit James avec un sourire. "Dans toutes les réalités j'imagine qu'il a été ton parrain, ce bon vieux Sirius."

"Je pourrais... je pourrais le voir ?" Répondit le brun avec une lueur d'espoir.

"Bien sur." Lança Lily. "Tu pourras lui dire de passer demain James ?"

Le brun acquiesça d'un signe de tête alors que la rousse mettait la table et servait le poulet encore fumant.

Gêné mais ayant l'impression d'avoir toujours appartenu a la maisonnette, Harry se détendit, flottant sur un nuage qui semblait l'avoir transporté dans un monde merveilleux.

* * *

La suite demain ou après demain, bisous !


	3. Chapter 7, 8, 9

CHAPITRE 7

"Comment ça Harry a disparu ?!" Hoqueta Molly.

"Depuis quand ?" Reprit Arthur alors qu'une goutte de sueur froide perlait sur son front.

"Ce n'est pas possible !" Fit Tonks dont les cheveux tournaient au rouge incendiaire.

"Calmez vous mes amis." Repondit Dumbledore en avisant Severus dans un coin de la pièce, silencieux. "Ce n'est surement qu'une fugue."

"Par les temps qui courent ?!" Vocifera Foll'oeil. "Je pensais ce gamin inconscient, pas suicidaire."

"Organisons les recherche voulez vous ?" Fit le vieux sorcier sans tenir compte de l'intervention. "Nous savons que Vernon et Pétunia nous ont affirmer avoir vu Harry se coucher le soir de sa disparition. De plus, il nous ont dit que son lit était défait, sa baguette intacte ainsi que ses affaires scolaire."

"Harry ne serait jamais parti sans sa baguette !" Répondit Arthur, la mine sombre. "Nous devrions plutôt considérer le cas comme un enlèvement et contacter les Aurors."

"Je ne veux pas ébruité l'affaire Arthur, si Voldemort a vent de la disparition d'Harry, ce serait catastrophique. Reprit le directeur. Écoutez, si nous ne le retrouvons pas d'ici septembre, il faudra penser a envoyer les aurors. Jusque là... Je convoque l'ordre entier pour le retrouver. Fouillez chaque endroit où il aurait pu aller en premier. Contactez discrètement ses amis qui auraient pu avoir vent de ses déplacements. Si dans quarante huit heures vous n'avez aucune piste, ce sera chez ses ennemis potentiels qu'il faudra aller voir." Fit Dumbledore d'une voix solennelle, l'inquiétude brillant dans ses yeux bleu a l'accoutumé rieur. "Si nous ne le retrouvons pas, c'est le monde entier qui est perdu."

* * *

CHAPITRE 8

"Cho Chang, sérieusement ?" Rit Harry. "Autant sortir avec Lavande !"

"Oh non, je l'ai laissé a Ron celle la." Fit son homologue en riant aussi. "Elle est mignonne Cho, même si mon premier baiser n'était pas fameux."

"Tu m'étonnes !" Ricana le plus grand.

"Avec qui c'était toi ?"

Le brun rougit un peu. "Tu ne te moque pas hein ? C'était Hermionne."

Les yeux rond, Harry stoppa son rire net. "Hermionne ?! Mais, elle est comme une sœur pour moi !"

"Oh ça va !" Répondit son vis a vis en rougissant a vu d'œil. "On avait treize ans et on jouais a action ou vérité. A cet âge là, ça dérape toujours."

"Ouais j'imagine." Fit le brun avec un sourire rieur.

"Oh j'avais oublié ! Lança t'il en se tapant le front. Draco devait passer cet aprèm !"

"Draco ?!" Reprit l'autre avec des yeux rond. "Comme dans Draco Malfoy ?"

"Oui pourquoi ? Me dit pas que c'est aussi ton meilleur ami ?"

Harry cru qu'il allait tourner de l'œil. Alors comme ça sans Voldemort Draco aurait été assez sympa pour devenir son meilleur ami ?

"Ca ne te dérange pas j'espère ?" Reprit il avec un air inquiet lorsqu'il vit le visage stupéfait de son double.

"Euh non. Enfin non, non bien sur, tu peux voir qui tu veux. C'est juste... surprenant. Le Draco que je connais est un sombre connard prétentieux, alors c'est très bizarre que tu sois son meilleur ami ici."

Le brun se gratta l'arrière du crane, gêné. "En fait, on ne s'entendait pas bien au début non plus. La vieille rancune Griffondor Serpentard, tu sais ? Mais il a changer ces deux dernière années."

"J'ai hâte de voir ça."

* * *

CHAPITRE 9

Harry était comme hypnotisé par ce qu'il voyait. Jamais un changement ne l'avait autant surpris. Même lorsqu'il s'était vu lui même avec quinze centimètres et vingt kilos en plus, il n'avait pas été aussi déconcerté.

Le Draco de son monde était grand, élancé, finement musclé par le Quidditch. Le colosse qu'il y avait devant lui n'était pas du tout élancé ou finement musclé. Harry avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu casser un mur d'un seul coup de poing. Ses cheveux blond tombaient négligemment, encadrant sa mâchoire carré. Il était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un T-shirt qui paraissait bien trop petit, ne laissant rien a l'imagination, ainsi que d'un jean et de baskets. Harry se fit la réflexion que ce Malfoy là n'avait absolument rien de ressemblant au Malfoy de ses souvenirs.

Observant du haut de l'escalier l'accolade entre son autre lui et ce Malfoy très étrange, il n'osait pas se montrer. Comment devait il se comporter envers les autres ?

"Harry ?" Fit son double en levant un sourcil.

"Euh oui ?" Répondit le brun en descendant les marches a toute vitesse, manquant de tomber a deux reprises.

"Du coup tu dois le connaître mais je te présente Draco. Draco voici... Harry. Potter."

Et le grand brun eut l'immense satisfaction de voir son meilleur ami stupéfait. Il était rare qu'il arrive a surprendre le blond, il jubilait intérieurement.

"Allez on monte, jt'expliquerai." Reprit il en riant alors que les deux autres s'observaient, complètement médusés.

* * *

Petits chapitres assez court mais posté rapidement. Je ne serais pas la avant lundi, alors bon we et des bisous a vous :)


	4. Chapter 10, 11, 12

Voilà le nouveau chapitre comme promis :)

Pour ceux qui suivent l'histoire, j'ai modifié/corrigé certains passages que j'avais bâclé (manque de temps). Du coup je l'ai un peu repris. Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 10

"Un autre toi ?! Tu te fou de ma gueule ?" Lança le blond, étudiant le petit brun qui ne savait pas comment réagir. "En même temps il te ressemble tellement. C'est incroyable !"

"Euh, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de le dire aussi facilement." Répondit Harry en observant son homologue qui lui lança un sourire rassurant.

"T'inquiète pas, j'ai pleinement confiance en Draco."

Harry se garda bien de dire que lui, il n'avait pas du tout confiance en un Malfoy, fusse t'il différent et d'un autre monde.

"Ca veut dire que tu viens d'un monde où il y a un autre moi ? Comment est il ? Parfait j'imagine !" Repris le blond avec un sourire condescendant.

"Au moins vous n'êtes pas si différents." Répondit Harry avec un sourire. "Je ne le connais pas vraiment cela dit, ça a toujours été un petit con prétentieux et vaniteux. On s'est fait la guerre dès que je suis arrivé a Poudlard."

"Tout n'est pas si différent que toi et Harry en effet." Fit Draco avec un sourire moqueur qui fit rougir le brun. "On s'est détesté dès le premier jour aussi."

"Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?"

"Il a arrêté d'être con !" Répondit Harry avant que le blond n'est pu en placer une. Il se pris un coussin dans la tête instantanément.

"Hé !"

"J'ai été con, mais toi aussi !" Se justifia Draco. "Tu connais les préjugés de nos maisons et puis mon père n'a jamais vraiment pu blairer le tiens."

"Ouais." Sourit Harry.

"Bon, du coup !" Fit Draco en claquant des mains. "Du coup toi ce sera Ry', sinon je vais m'emmêler."

Le dit Ry' reçut un bel ébouriffement de cheveux, le faisant ressembler a un nid d'oiseaux. Le blond ne put se retenir de rire.

"Vous avez vraiment les mêmes horribles cheveux !"

"Hé !" Répondirent de concret les deux Harry, l'un lui balançant un coussin et l'autre un T-shirt.

* * *

CHAPITRE 11

Hypnotisé par il ne savait qu'elle magie, Harry ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du nouveau Draco qui lui faisais face. Son air serein, son sourire enjôleur, son rire cristallin, tout semblait faire disparaitre l'ancien Draco qu'il connaissait. Comme si ils n'étaient pas la même personne.

Assis dans l'herbe du jardin des Potter, il ne savait pourquoi il ne pouvait détacher son regard du garçon qui ne faisais pas attention a lui.

"Ry', tu viens faire une partie ?" Demanda soudainement le blond, le faisant sursauter.

"Je ne sais pas bien jouer au Quidditch, je suis bon qu'en attrapeur." Répondit il avec un pauvre sourire. "Et puis je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un souaffle en pleine tête, je crois que je la perdrais. Tu prends des anabolisant c'est pas possible !"

Draco lâcha un petit rire amusé qui ensorcela Harry, dressant ses poils jusque sur sa nuque.

"Oh aller un amical, je serais doux." Fit il avec un clin d'œil.

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, puis chercha son double du regard.

"Il est parti nous chercher a boire." Répondit son vis à vis.

Harry acquiesça de la tête. Tant de questions le taraudait qu'il sentait pointer un mal de crâne.

"Je n'arrive toujours pas a comprendre comment vous êtes devenu ami. Avec le Draco que je connais ce serait tellement... improbable." Fit il en suivant le blond du regard qui vint s'assoir a ses côtés.

"Oh tu sais, ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Et puis Harry a beau être un ptit con, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de bien. Je suis sûre que toi et l'autre Draco avait beaucoup plus de points commun que tu ne le penses."

"Peut être... Mais sans parler de ça, nous ne sommes pas dans le même camp."

"Comment ça ?"

Harry se mordit la lèvre, se demandant si c'était vraiment bon de lui parler de ça. Après tout, il étaient également la même personne, ils partageaient les mêmes idéaux. Il ne voulait pas risquer de faire changer quelconque avis a ce Draco.

"Tu peux m'en parler tu sais, ça ne changera rien pour moi. Enfin, ton Draco a été élevé différemment. J'imagine qu'il doit être très éloigné de qui je suis. Même si je t'avoue que lui comme moi, je pense que nous détesterions nous rencontrer. Un Malfoy est unique !" Rassura le blond avec un sourire supérieur.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire, les yeux perdu dans le vague.

"Et bien... Dans mon monde, un mage noir terrorise le monde. Malheureusement, je suis le seul a qui il en veut vraiment, puisque étant enfant, même s'il a réussi a tuer mes parents, je ne sais pas quel miracle j'ai réussi a le faire taire."

Le blond siffla admirativement, suivant le fil des émotions qui passa sur son visage.

"Et du coup, poursuivit le brun, le père de l'autre Draco était plutôt d'accord sur les idéaux de ce mage noir. Tu connais le couplet des sang pur. L'autre Draco a été élevé dans ces préjugés la. Je ne sais pas si il est totalement d'accord avec son père, il n'empêche qu'il m'en a fait voir des belles ce petit con."

"Je peux comprendre la situation dans laquelle est ton Draco, répondit il, je pense que j'aurais surement choisi de suivre mon père à sa place. Mon père est... enfin, il est vraiment impressionnant tu sais ? J'ai beau ne pas être d'accord avec lui sur beaucoup de choses, ça n'empêche pas qu'il reste mon père. Je pourrais tout accepter venant de lui je pense. Je l'admire beaucoup."

Harry resta silencieux, comprenant un peu pourquoi ce Draco la s'entendait avec son double.

"Alors les filles, on papote ?" Fit Harry en arrivant, une bouteille de soda et trois gobelets en plastique dans la main.

"T'en a mit du temps mon salop pour aller chercher ta bouteille !" Répondit Draco avec un sourire tandis qu'il se levait pour l'aider a poser les verres sur la table de jardin.

"Ouais j'ai mal au ventre. J'crois que les pâtes d'hier m'ont constipé."

"Charmant !" Lança Lily avec un petit sourire, une assiette dans les mains.

"Qu'es que vous nous apportez de bon cette fois ?" Demanda Draco alors qu'il se craquait les doigts d'anticipation.

"Des cookies, répondit celle ci, faites attention ils sortent du four."

Spectateur, le petit brun ne put empêcher sa gorge s'emplir d'émotion. Les larmes lui montant aux yeux, il se leva et parti en direction de la maison.

"Je vais au toilettes !" Lança t'il.

Les trois autres le regardèrent partir, la mine un peu triste.

"Mon petit garçon." Murmura Lily, mue d'un sentiment de peine indescriptible.

* * *

CHAPITRE 12

Draco, assis a coté du lit de son meilleur ami, jouais distraitement avec les cheveux du double endormi. Posé en boule, il paraissait minuscule.

"Il a l'air un peu dépressif non ?" Chuchota le blond en lançant un regard a la position du brun.

"Il a perdu ses parents et il vivait chez ma tante. Je peux clairement le comprendre." Répondit le brun depuis sa chaise de bureau, lançant puis rattrapant distraitement un petit vif d'or en plastique.

"Il ressemble plus à un petit frère qu'un double a mes yeux."

"Pourtant, tu sais, quand il m'explique quelque chose, j'ai l'impression de le comprendre comme si lui, c'était moi."

"C'est un peu le cas." Répondit Draco avec un petit sourire.

"C'est fou, ça fais a peine quarante huit heure qu'il est la et je voudrais qu'il ne reparte jamais."

"J'imagine que ça doit être dur pour lui aussi. Tu imagines ? Revoir tes parents décédés, avoir comme un frère, une famille. Une vie facile ou personne ne veux ta mort. Je pense que je ferais tout pour rester."

Harry se perdit dans le vague, pensif. Il était tellement heureux et avait a la fois tellement de remords. Surtout que a part son double, personne ne savait encore qu'il était la cause de sa venue. Il n'en avait même pas parler a sa mère tellement il avait honte. Il avait arraché un garçon a sa vie pour le laisser entrevoir une vie paisible. Mais un jour, il allait devoir rentrer et il reperdrait ses parents encore une fois. Comment pourrait il laisser ça arriver ?

"J'ai envie de repartir a sa place." Fit il soudainement, les yeux encore perdu dans le vague.

"C'est pas une..." Commença Draco, mais il fut interrompu par un cri qui le fit sursauter.

Le petit brun se réveilla en sursaut, ponctué d'un "non" retentissant. Des taches blanches apparaissant devant ses yeux, il alla coller son dos en sueur contre le mur, de l'autre coté du lit. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui et posa sa tête dessus, essayant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

"C'est rien... J-je, c'est normal, c'est pas grave, ça, ça arrive." Fit il, la voix enroué et l'esprit confus. "Désolé."

Son double s'avança précautionneusement vers le brun, suivit par le regard inquiet de Draco qui ne semblait savoir que faire.

Harry posa doucement sa main sur la tête de son homologue, le faisant sursauter quelques peu.

"Hé, ce n'est que moi." Fit il doucement. "Ca va ?"

"Oui, c'est-je, commença t'il en se raclant la gorge, ça arrive de temps en temps."

Il marqua un temps de pause ponctué par sa respiration quelques peu sifflante.

"La cicatrice que j'ai sur le front... elle n'est pas qu'une simple cicatrice. Je suis en connexion avec le mage noir qui a tué mes parents. Et il... je-enfin, ça arrive que je rentre dans sa tête. Que je vois ce qu'il fait. C'est-ce n'est rien, enfin ça passe, ça arrive, c'est pas grave."

Harry, inquiet, passa doucement sa main sur la nuque de son double. Il ponctua son geste de petits massages. La réaction fut immédiate, le brun sembla se détendre complétement.

"Comment t'as fait ça ?" Demanda t'il, surpris, en relevant la tête.

"Tu oublies qu'on est les mêmes personnes, répondit il avec un sourire rassurant, je sais ce qu'il me calme donc je sais ce qu'il te calme."

"Bon les enfants, puisqu'il faut détendre l'atmosphère, lança Draco en se craquant les doigts, un petit action ou vérité ?"

* * *

La suite prochainement, bisous !


	5. Chapter 13, 14, 15

CHAPITRE 13

Il était près d'être trois heure du matin et pourtant aucun des trois garçons ne voulait calmer son hilarité. Ils faisaient de leur mieux pour retenir leur rire, sans succès.

"Hermionne m'a vraiment mit une droite ?" Fit Draco avec les larmes aux yeux, se tenant a l'épaule d'Harry qui essayait d'imaginer la scène, une main devant la bouche pour ne pas laisser sortir son rire.

"C'était ex-tra-or-di-naire. Tu n'imagines pas comme ça a jaser dans le dortoir pendant des semaines !" Fit discrètement le brun, ses yeux tout aussi brillant du fous rire contenu.

"Ok, ok. A moi." Fit Harry en calmant son rire. "Harry, ton secret le plus honteux."

Le concerné se mit a rougir furieusement, toute trace d'hilarité perdu. "Il faut vraiment que ?"

"Aller, c'est juste entre nous ! On dira rien a personne."

"Bon, ne vous moquez pas trop alors." Répondit il en se grattant le crane. "Je, Cho n'as pas été que mon premier baiser."

"Non !" Fit Draco, les yeux ronds. "T'as couché avec ?"

"Euh non." Harry joua avec ses mains, l'air complétement mal a l'aise. "C'est pas que mon premier baiser, c'est le seul baiser que j'ai jamais eu."

"Sérieusement ?!" Fit un peu trop fort Harry qui se fit rabrouer par le blond. "Sérieusement ?" Reprit il en chuchotant.

Mue d'une soudaine impulsion, Draco attrapa le petit brun surpris par la nuque et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'électrisant et reculant aussi rapidement qu'une flèche, Harry cru que le rouge allait atteindre ses cheveux et qu'ils allaient prendre la couleur des Weasley.

"Hein ? Que ? Hein ? Q-quoi ?" Fit stupidement le concerné, n'étant plus trop sur de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry, hilare, fixait le blond dont les joues s'étaient elles aussi un peu coloré.

"Bah quoi ? Au moins tu pourras te vanter d'avoir reçu un baiser du mec le plus parfait de Poudlard." Badina Draco d'un air complétement innocent.

Il se prit un coussin d'Harry, qui était a la fois gêné et rieur, mais qui ne comprenait pas bien la vrai raison de ce baiser.

* * *

CHAPITRE 14

"Hé, Ry' ? Tu dors ?" Chuchota Draco, fixant le dos du brun qui dormais a ses cotés, sur le matelas qu'avait monté James quelques heures auparavant.

"Non, répondit le concerné, a quelques centimètre de lui. Il se retourna, fixant difficilement son homologue dans l'obscurité ainsi que sans ses lunettes. Qu'es qu'il y a ?"

Mais il n'eut pas d'autre réponse qu'un souffle sur sa bouche ainsi que des lèvres sur les siennes, tremblantes. Il n'osa pas faire un geste, les yeux écarquillés. Lorsque le blond se recula, l'air incertain et complétement perdu, Harry savait précisément ce qu'il ressentait.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fais cet effet. Je suis désolé." Murmura t'il, son souffle saccadé mourant contre les lèvres du brun.

Pour toute réponse, Harry se rapprocha a son tour de son vis a vis et déposa aussi un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, fermant cette fois les yeux et appréciant le contact. Électrisé, Draco posa sa main sur la joue du brun et se releva un peu a l'aide de son coude, le surplombant. Aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment pourquoi ils s'embrassaient ni pourquoi ils semblaient attendre ce moment depuis des lustres.

Draco fit son baiser un peu plus pressant, sa main caressant son cou, tout près de son oreille. Il se recula un peu, incertain, le souffle court. Pour aucun des deux, il n'y avait place a la parole. Ni lui ni Harry ne savaient vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient.

Le blond se rapprocha encore une fois, frôlant les lèvres du brun des siennes, mordillant un peu sa lèvre du bas, doucement. Passif, Harry laissa faire son homologue, fixant de ses yeux a demi clos ces lèvres qui allaient et venait, profitant du contact de cette main chaude qui le caressait.

Une langue taquine vint titiller ses lèvres, comme une demande, une supplique. Comme s'il demandait la permission d'entrer. Le brun, qui n'était pas vraiment habitué aux baiser, entrouvrit la bouche, presque automatiquement.

Draco reprit alors sa conquête, religieusement. Il l'embrassa, quémandant une langue qui se faisait discrète dans la bouche du brun. Il déplaça alors sa main et vint la poser sur son menton, l'incitant a ouvrir un petit plus la bouche. Une chose qu'Harry fit, un frisson lui parcourant la nuque.

Lorsqu'enfin, le blond caressa de sa langue sa jumelle, il cru qu'il allait devenir fou. Le baiser se fit plus pressant, plus désespéré. Leur bouche se rencontrant faisait un brun indécent dans le silence de la chambre.

Ils ne savaient pas trop comment Draco avait fini a quatre pattes au dessus d'Harry, l'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait que ça qui comptait. Une main le retenait pendant que l'autre restait sur sa joue dans un espoir vain de faire en sorte que leur baiser soit encore plus profond, que leur langue se rejoigne sans jamais se séparer.

Harry ne se rendit pas compte non plus qu'il avait attrapé le t-shirt de Draco d'une façon désespéré, ses sourcils froncé par un effort qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Peu a peu, le baiser perdit sa fougue du début, redevenant ces légers baisers du début, timides, mais ponctués par la respiration erratique des deux garçons. Lorsqu'enfin, ils se séparèrent, front contre front, Harry eut du mal a se résigner a ouvrir les yeux. La folie du moment passé, il se sentait complétement honteux.

"Je-" Commença t'il, la voix tellement basse qu'il ne pensais même pas que Draco aurait pu entendre.

"Laisse je... on verras ça plus tard." Coupa néanmoins le blond, au moins aussi perdu que lui. "Bonne nuit." Fit il en déposant un dernier chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il se remit ensuite a sa place, tournant le dos au brun qui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du dos de son vis a vis.

"B-bonne nuit, Draco." Chuchota t'il au blond dont le cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine.

* * *

CHAPITRE 15

"Journée piscine aujourd'hui !" Fit joyeusement Harry en claquant ses mains. "Tu dois partir a qu'elle heure Draco ?"

"J'ai pas vraiment d'heure, répondit il en sirotant sa limonade, mon père veut juste que je sois présent demain matin pour l'anniversaire de ma mère."

"Je vois !" Sourit il.

"Sirius arrive cet quand ?" Demanda l'autre Harry qui jouait distraitement avec une raquette de plage, évitant de croiser le regard du blond le plus possible.

"Ouais, papa l'a invité a passer vers quinze heure."

"Alors les jeunes, commença James en arrivant, tout se passe comme vous voulez ?"

"Ouais !" Répondit Harry avec un sourire. "On va se baigner cet aprèm."

"Enfin se baigner, prendre un bain de soleil dans votre baignoire en plastique remplie d'air." Reprit Draco avec un sourire moqueur.

Le blond se pris une pichenette de James a sa remarque. "Hé!"

"On n'insulte pas cette magnifique piscine que j'ai gonflée et remplie avec amour !"

"Je n'énonçait qu'un fait !" Reprit Draco avec une moue boudeuse.

"Venez manger les enfants !" Fit Lily depuis la cuisine.

* * *

La suite bientôt, des bisous et merci de suivre l'histoire :*


	6. Chapter 16, 17, 18

CHAPITRE 16

"Écoutez moi, un peu de silence !" Fit Dumbledore devant l'ordre installé a une table. Il sembla qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi vieux qu'en ce moment. "Harry a vraisemblablement... disparu."

Une vague de murmures horrifié se souleva, tous inquiets de la suite des évènements.

"Avec le retour de vous savez qui, c'est une nouvelles des plus sombres que je viens ici vous annoncer." Il sorti ensuite un dossier bien fourni et ajusta ses lunettes en demi lune sur son nez. "Voici toutes les informations que nous avons sur les personnes susceptibles de l'avoir enlevé. Il y a évidemment ses camarades de classes, des fans, des auteurs sur sa vie, des anciens mangemorts ainsi que certains commerçants qui avaient gardé contact avec Harry. Je veux que vous prenniez chacun de votre temps pour aller interroger ces personnes. Sachez que l'utilisation du véritasérum est interdite, mais au cas où un indice serait a porté de main, Severus en a tout de même préparer quelques doses."

"Et... et ses amis ? Tous ne savent rien ?" Demanda Molly alors qu'elle essuyait une larme silencieuse qui avait coulé le long de sa joue.

"Nous avons contacté tout ses amis proches et ses connaissances amicales, mais mis a part quelques brèves fausses pistes, il n'y a rien. Cet enfant s'est simplement volatilisé." Répondit le directeur avec un profond air sombre.

"Vous n'avez absolument aucune idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver Dumbledore ?" Lança Foll'œil avec un air circonspect, son œil de verre s'affolant dangereusement dans son orbite.

"Je-Non." Tonna catégoriquement Dumbledore. "Le sujet auquel vous pensez est impossible et comme vous le savez tous, tabou. Je refuse a tout ceux ici présent d'y penser ne serais ce qu'une seule seconde. C'est absolument impossible."

"Si vous le dites Albus." Murmura Rémus Lupin depuis un coin de la pièce tout en lui lançant un regard torve et chargé de sous entendus.

* * *

CHAPITRE 17

"Emb...?" Commença Harry, les yeux exorbités. Mais il fut coupé par son double qui, rouge de gêne, avait posé brutalement sa main sur sa bouche.

"Chut ! Je ne veux pas que ça se sache !"

"Vous vous êtes embrassés ?" Reprit il en chuchotant, mais toujours aussi effaré de la nouvelle.

"Oui enfin... ça s'est fait comme ça quoi, je sais pas ce qui nous ai passé par la tête."

Harry passa une main lasse sur son visage. "Je ne sais pas a quoi vous pensez, vous n'êtes même pas du même monde."

Le plus petit fit claquer sa langue, irrité. "Je le sais bien ! Mais ça n'aura aucune espèce d'incidence. C'était juste... un moment de folie ! Mais je ne sais pas comment aborder ça avec lui, il m'évite complétement depuis ce matin."

"Tu sais je te conseillerai juste de faire comme si de rien était, la gêne finira par lui passer." Répondit Harry en se grattant la nuque, mal a l'aise. "Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire d'autre. Chut attends on en parlera après, y'a Sirius qui arrive."

"Hé parrain !" Héla t-il depuis la cuisine alors que le Black lui faisais un salut de la main. "J'ai quelqu'un a te présenter."

"Ah oui ? Tu t'es enfin trouvé une petite amie ?" Répondit il avec un sourire moqueur.

"Laisse mon fils tranquille avec tes envie primaires canin Sirius. Mon ange est quelqu'un qui a besoin de temps pour ces choses là." Réprimanda Lily assise a la table du salon, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Parrain, laisse moi te présenter... Moi !" Fit Harry, guilleret.

Sirius leva un sourcil, pas certain de comprendre la boutade de son filleul. "Y'avais une blague sous-jacente que je n'ai pas saisi ou bien ?"

"Mais non roh, attends !" Reprit le brun avec une moue. "Harry viens, c'est pas toi qui attendait de le voir ?"

Le dit Harry, le cœur battant a tout rompre, osa timidement dépasser la porte de la cuisine pour observer son parrain. Et il lui parut plus frais et beau que dans tout ses souvenirs réuni. Il pensa avec tristesse que ce Sirius la n'avais jamais du aller a Azkaban. Ce Sirius n'avait jamais passer douze ans en prison par sa faute. Il n'était pas mort par sa faute.

Non, ce Sirius là était bien coiffé, bien rasé. Il avait ramené ses cheveux en catogan, essayant surement de se donner un air plus vieux. Mais alors que son parrain semblait si agé lors de sa sortie de prison, celui la semblait avoir vingt ans.

"Dit donc !" Siffla Sirius. "C'est incroyable comme il te ressemble Harry ! C'est qui ? Un membre de la famille que je ne connais pas ?"

"Euh, pas exactement." Rit Harry. "En fait, il est mon double. Il vient... d'un autre monde."

Tétanisé, le brun n'osa approcher de l'homme qu'il avait tué, celui ci s'approchant pourtant rapidement. Il lui tourna autour, le jaugeant.

"Sérieusement ?" Demanda t-il, les yeux ronds.

"Ouais, on ne sait pas vraiment comment c'est arrivé, mais il semblerai qu'il soit Harry... avec une autre éducation." Répondit James a la place de son fils, posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami.

"Discutons un peu alors !" Fit il avec un sourire.

Ils allèrent tous s'installer sur la table de jardin, chacun allant de son commentaire joyeux sur cette apparition étrange qu'était Harry.

Bien qu'habitué a être au centre de l'attention, il sembla que le sauveur ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal a l'aise.

* * *

CHAPITRE 18

Harry ne cessait de se dire tristement que Sirius n'avait rien a voir avec son parrain. Il n'y avait aucune complicité avec lui, ils ne partageaient pas la même peine ni le même vécu. Le Sirius qu'il connaissait avait été abimé par la vie, il avait perdu ses deux meilleurs amis, accusé de leurs meurtres et, une fois libéré, avait été tué par leurs fils. Harry ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

"Tu as donc dit que chez toi... J'ai perdu la vie ?" Demanda Sirius, peiné de la nouvelle.

"Oui... Tu-enfin il est passé de l'autre coté du voile au département des mystères après avoir reçu un impardonnable de Bellatrix."

"Bella ?" Repris le brun, surpris. "Elle n'aurait jamais pu faire ça, elle ne ferait pas de mal a une mouche."

Le brun haussa un sourcil, complètement septique.

"Elle a tué mon parrain, c'est un fait. Après, j'ai l'impression que nos deux mondes sont complètements différents. Sans Voldemort, la vie a l'air tellement facile."

"Qui est ce... Voldemort dont tu parles ?"

"Celui qui a... commença t-il en jetant un regard aux doubles de ses parents... tué mes parents. C'est également celui qui a t'as mit, enfin qui a mit ton double en prison. Enfin mit, techniquement c'est Queudver."

"Qui ça ?" Intervint James en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Euh... Peter. Pettigrow."

"Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose..." Fit Lily d'un air songeur. "C'est pas le petit rondouillard qui vous suivait tout le temps en deuxième année?"

"Peut être, balaya Sirius d'un vague mouvement de main, je ne me souviens pas de tout mes fans !"

"Vantard !" Lança la rousse avec un sourire moqueur.

"Dans mon monde vous étiez... très proche de lui. Enfin, avec Rémus, vous étiez le quatuor mythique de Poudlard, les maraudeurs."

Sirius siffla, admirateur. "Tu vois James, je savais qu'on aurait du rester dans les anales. "Les Maraudeurs", ça sonne super bien."

"D'ailleurs, comment va Rémus ?" Interrompit Harry, sincèrement inquiet. Il n'avait même pas pensé a prendre de ses nouvelles.

"Bien, je crois." Fit James en haussant les épaules. "Nous n'étions pas si proches que ça a Poudlard, je n'ai plus trop de nouvelles de lui depuis quelques années. Et toi Sirius ?"

"De même, je crois qu'il travaille encore a Poudlard mais je ne pourrais pas t'en dire plus."

Harry poussa un petit soupir déçu. L'histoire des maraudeurs que lui avait conté les jumeaux était l'une des choses qui faisait qu'il était fier d'être le fils de son père. Cela dit les maraudeurs étaient surtout des petits rebelles a la monté au pouvoir de Voldemort. Sans lui, ils n'avaient pas lieu d'être. D'autant plus que sans l'alliance du mage noir avec les loup garou, il y avait peu de chance que le Rémus d'ici se soit fait mordre. Il se fit tout de même la réflexion de prendre de ses nouvelles a l'occasion.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre ! La suite arrivera dans une semaine, je suis en vacances donc compliqué pour send. Des bisous a vous !


End file.
